


I don't like ice cream (but I like you)

by bunbunseokseok



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, sungwoon is the cutest, taehyun has a crush, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbunseokseok/pseuds/bunbunseokseok
Summary: Taehyun dislikes ice cream so much but the boy in the ice cream truck is kinda cute and he's weak."Hello," says the boy behind the counter, wearing a stupid yellow apron full of little smiling clouds. "What can I get you?"





	I don't like ice cream (but I like you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there! 
> 
> This is my aportation for 101 Love Songs Fest! It's not a big one and it will have a lot of typos for sure (english is not my first language, I'll edit it soon) but I hope you like it! 
> 
> I love Hatae with all my heart and they deserve a lot of fluff ♡

Taehyun doesn't know how he ended up in front of a ice cream truck. He doesn't even like ice cream that much, or if he really likes ice cream at all. Because yes, if he's being honest he doesn't like ice cream. Not a little, not some days if he's in better mood. He dislikes ice cream with all his heart but there he is, trying to decide which color he likes the most and which one is not gonna make him regret his life's decision. Maybe he's also too dramatic, but who even cares.

"Hello," says the boy behind the counter, wearing a stupid yellow apron full of little smiling clouds. "What can I get you?"

There we have the main reason for Taehyun standing in front of the truck. A boy. A boy with the most beautiful smile Taehyun has laid eyes on. And he's now confused, forrowing as Taehyun remains silent, his stare fixed in him unashamedly. Two seconds after, or maybe more, Taehyun reacts and shakes his head.

"Hmm," mumbles, still studying his options. "I- I don't really know. What do you suggest me?"

The boy smiles softly. "Do you like chocolate? Or do you prefer fruity flavors?"

He dislikes chocolate even more than ice cream, so he goes to the second option. Fruity flavors are better. Still cold but at least he would like the taste of it.

"Fruity I guess," says, his voice low and his stare on the colorful stand. "Mango is fine. Yeah."

"Perfect," singsongs the boy happily as he starts filling the ice cream cone. "It's my favorite."

 _What a coincidence_ , Taehyun thinks as he reaches to the ice cream the boy is giving him.  Taehyun pays then, and waves his hand to say goodbye, his words lost and feeling stupid as always. But what breaks him even more is how the cute boy winks at him before leaving.

_Did he really? Did he really winked at him just now? Is Taehyun dreaming?_

 

**//**

 

One time is okay. You can eat ice cream even if you don't like it one time, because if the boy is cute and you're weak, that's what happens, right? What is maybe not okay is spending all his money in ice cream, one day, and another, and another. And that what has been happening the last two weeks. Taehyun tries to defend himself with the same excuse as always, that he’s weak, he's so fucking weak and he's coming one time and another just to watch the cute boy in a cloudy apron filling his cone with the most colorful ice creams he sees in front of him. Because he doesn’t like any flavour he has tasted by now, and he tasted a lot of them like mango, strawberry, chocolate, banana and even one that it’s called cloud. _What problem did they have with clouds?_ And it's not that bad when the boy starts to recognize him and his smile turns softer and cuter and- Okay, maybe it’s Taehyun who has the biggest problem here.

The boy doesn’t seems to dislike him either, always smiling behind the counter and giving Taehyun advise as if Taehyun was born just yesterday and he didn’t know about something as simple as ice cream. He looked curious, sometimes, his eyebrows up as he stared Taehyun looking all those flavours and picking, he was sure about it, by the color of it. Taehyun has to admit that he noticed how much Sungwoon enjoyed being the ice cream boy and that was always a plus when Taehyun decided what to do most of his afternoons without work. He kinda enjoyed watching the boy with cloudy apron making ice cream and laughing with the kids who seemed to enjoy ice cream as the best thing in the world.

And Taehyun was sure that ice cream wasn’t the best thing in the world if someone like Sungwoon was living on it.

 

**//**

 

"My favorite costumer," jokes today cloud boy -how Taehyun decided to call him. "What can I do for you today?”

“Mhh,” murmurs Taehyun, always as indecisive as always. “I don’t know? As always I can’t decide.”

Cloud boy laughs. He always laughs and smiles and looks soft and funny- “Okay, I made a new one, do you wanna taste it? Maybe this is the one.”

Taehyun smiles at him and his efforts to make Taehyun enjoy an ice cream. If it’s true Taehyun didn’t said out loud he doesn’t like ice cream, somehow Cloud Boy knows about it so he just tries every time to surprise Taehyun. It is cute. And also confusing, because he’d been so easy to read and… how was he going to explain that he still came to the truck almost every day if he really disliked ice cream? The boy knows about the little crush or?

But the boy didn’t ask, so Taehyun just nodded and tried another ice cream he would dislike. Because it’s cold. And Taehyun doesn’t like cold things.

 

**//**

 

Taehyun was already eating his monday’s ice cream and waving goodbye when Cloud Boy made a step on his weird relationship -if Taehyun could call it that way, he really didn’t know what was happening there.

“Wait!,” the boy says, choked sound as he ran into him.

Taehyun turns his body to face the boy in front of him, a little smile on his face. Taehyun has never seen someone so beautiful, and up close he seems even more surreal. For the first time the boy wasn’t behind the counter, and his height is exposed. He’s kind of small, as Taehyun himself. And that makes Taehyun smile a little. His eyes are beautiful too, deep and intense.

“My name is Sungwoon. Ha Sungwoon,” says, his voice low, as he reaches his hand to shake it with Taehyun’s. It is kinda weird thing to do but the nervous was all over his face so Taehyun just does it, if he’s being honest he’s kinda nervous too. That’s the power he has on him even without knowing him.

Taehyun’s mouth opens into an ‘o’. Sungwoon. He has a name. Now it’s  more real, right? Now the cute boy has a name. And he still likes him -maybe so much.

“Oh,” says Taehyun and then tries to smile, still confused but happy. They’re talking and the best part, it’s not about ice cream. “I’m Taehyun. Noh Taehyun.”

“Nice to meet you,” replies Sungwoon, and his face make a funny face when he realises his own words. “I mean, we know each other but nice to meet you officially I guess.”

Taehyun smiles, Sungwoon’s face redder and _more_ cute _-is that even possible? thinks,_ and no, he didn’t know that was possible. “Yeah, I get it. Nice too meet you too, Sungwoon.”

Silence settle between them as both stare each other. Both shy, both with red cheeks, both without words.  Taehyun doesn’t know what to say, _“hey I just hate ice cream but I kinda have a crush on you even if I don’t know you but you have a beautiful smile and I can’t stop thinking about it and it may be a little creepy and oh, yeah, I guess stalker is a proper word for it”_ is not a good idea at all.  Taehyun feels his cheeks burning too much as the seconds pass.

“Do you-,” says Taehyun decided to break the ice, but Sungwoon was faster.

“Do you want to go out with me? I know a place with nice hot chocolate or coffee... I finished my shift so I thought maybe we could know each other more than we do now, not like employee and customer but as friends. What do you think?” Sungwoon rushes his words, as he memorized them before and he just wanted to blurted out them.  

Taehyun can’t help himself but smile. Nothing could sound better plan than meeting Sungwoon and keep looking at his shy face and red cheeks. It was everything he wanted all this time. “Sure, let’s do that, Sungwoon.”

 

**//**

 

Taehyun didn’t stopped his ice cream habit, he kind of found a flavour he disliked the less and the coldness wasn’t that bad if later he would drink a good cup of hot chocolate at the usual place. Because now going out with Sungwoon was a habit too. Picking Sungwoon up from the ice cream truck after work and going out to their favorite coffee shop.

Two months later, a lot of kisses in between and two shy confessions near Han River on a cold winter night.

“Why did you came to eat ice cream even if you dislike cold this much?,” asks Sungwoon as he’s fixing Taehyun’s jacket to protect him from the cold wind that made him shiver minutes earlier. “I mean, look at you, you really hate the cold and cold things.”

Taehyun laughs. Sure the day was going to arrive soon or later but now, with Sungwoon being his boyfriend, who would care about his stupidity. “I don’t know? One day I was there, and you were so cute I just… Yeah. I just wanted to see you I guess.”

“Even with my cloudy yellow apron? And my stupid hat?,” says shyly and Taehyun sees his cheeks turning scarlet red now. _Cute._

Taehyun nods as he buries his face on his boyfriend chest, Sungwoon hugging him tightly and petting his black hair with one hand. “I love you,” murmurs Taehyun then.

Sungwoon smiles, brightly and big this time. “I love you too. A lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Thank you for reading!


End file.
